fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
FantasyClock☆Precure
FantasyClock☆'Precure '(ファンタジークロック☆プリキュア フ) is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Nerd Animation and the second fan installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure ''franchise by Cure Nerd. It premiered on February 4, 2018, alongside ''HUGtto! Pretty Cure succeeding ''MoodFlower PreCure��'' in its initial timeslot. The main motifs are dreams and hope, while its other motifs are the four elements. Production Development Synopsis See also: FantasyClock☆Precure episodes'' Arisugawa Nono is a second year student at the Espoir Academy a prestigious private school in Starling Town. When she and her classmates are on their way to a school trip, the bus driver suddenly becomes obsessed and the bus begins to get its own will and at that moment a little mascot named Bell tells Nono about her fate of becoming a legendary warrior Pretty Cure. To save everyone, Nono summons the courage she needs and transforms into the Pretty Cure warrior, Cure Heaven. Characters Pretty Cure * Arisugawa Nono ( 有栖川 のの Arisugawa Nono) is a cheerful and optimistic second year middle school student at Espoir Academy. She is a very popular student at her school because of her positive attitude. She always tries to support her friends and help them with any kind of problem. Her alter ego is the Cure of Positivity and Air, 'Cure Heaven '(キュアヘブン Kyuahebun). * Takahashi Mirai (高橋みらい Takahashi Mirai) is a energetic second year middle school student and Nono's best friend since childhood. She is very sporty and athletic however, she is not very good at her studies. Although she often looks like a tomboy she has a lot of feminine features. Her alter ego is the Cure of Joy and Water, '''Cure Waves (キュアウェーブ Kyua~ēbu). * Nakamura Ayumi (中村あゆみ Nakamura Ayumi) is a shy, kind and timid introverted person who transferred to Nono's and Mirai's class at Espoir Academy. She is a very talented artist who aspires to become a mangaka someday. She has very low self esteem which is why she often doesn’t speak up for herself. Her alter ego is the Cure of Bravery and Flowers, Cure Rosary (キュアロザリ Kyuarozario). * Mitsuishi Tomoyo (三石智代 Mitsuishi Tomoyo) is a mysterious new student at Espoir Academy and is also a fairy named Era (時代 Era) who used to be Harmony's royal consultant. In episode 21, her strong feelings of friendship with the Cures turned her into one herself. Her alter ego is the Cure of Miracles and Thunders, Cure Spark (キュアスパーク Kyuasupāku). Fairies * Bell (ベル Beru) ''the fairy partner of Nono and the first mascot to be introduced. She suddenly appeared in Nono‘s Bag with an item called Fantasy Charger which the mysterious organization Disharmony Enterprise are searching. Bell has lost the most of her memorys which will come back & reveal an story far beyond she ever thought. She lives with Nono and resides inside her Fantasy Clock. * Loop (ループ ''Rūpu) ''the fairy partner of Mirai and the second mascot to be introduced. He was born to make Mirai‘s desire becoming a Pretty Cure true and seems to be very close to her. Although he was born recently, he is as mature as Bell. He lives with Mirai and resides inside her Fantasy Clock. * Eon (イーオン ''Īon) the baby fairy partner of Ayumi and the third mascot that was introduced. When Ayumi tried to transform into a Pretty Cure with Mirai’s Fantasy Clock she failed but her desire becoming a Pretty Cure did not & that desire was so strong to give birth to a new fairy. Eon has shown to be the most immature out of the fairies. She lives with Ayumi and resides inside her Fantasy Clock. * Era (時代 Era) is the royal consultant of Harmony and the fourth mascot to be introduced. She was sent to Earth by Harmony's Spirit to assist the Pretty Cures in their quest to protect the Fantasy Charger. Unlike Bell, Loop and Eon, she is able to transform into a human. Her human alias is Mitsuishi Tomoyo (三石智代 Mitsuishi Tomoyo) and her alter ego is the Cure of Miracles and Thunders, Cure Spark (キュアスパーク Kyuasupāku). Disharmony Enterprise * Sir Claymore' '(クレイモア卿 Kureimoa kyō) * Escapada' '(エスカパダ Esukapada) * Madame Arkayna' '(アルカイナマダム Arukainamadamu) * Alcione' '(アルシオーネ Arushiōne) * Valtoria' '(バルトリア Barutoria) * Dr. Phantom' '(ファントム博士 Fantomu hakase) * Disharmony (不調和 Fuchōwa) Supporting Characters * Harmony' '(ハーモニー Chōwa) is a mysterious, divine being and the ruler of Creativa. * Otoshiro Ayano (音城綾乃 Otoshiro Ayano) is Nono‘s cousin and the only person that knows about the Cures real identities. Items''' * Creative Jewels (クリエイティブジュエル Kurieitibujueru) - the collectables of the season who also serve as transformation and attack item of the Pretty Cures. * Fantasy Clock (ファンタジー時計) - the transformation device used by Heaven, Waves, Rosary & Spark. * Fantasy Charger (ファンタジーチャージャー) - an important object that fulfills the deepest desire of it‘s owner. * Peace Rods (ピースロッド Pīsuroddo) - the main weapon of the Pretty Cures. * Fantasy Harp (ファンタジーハープ Fantajīhāpu) - the Pretty Cure's secondary weapon. Locations * Starling Town (スターリングタウン Sutāringutaun) the main setting of the season & is the place on Earth where the Cures spend their days. * Espoir Academy (エスポワールアカデミーEsupowāruakademī) - The school that the Cures attend. * Creativa (クレアティバ Kureatiba) - An alternate world ruled by Harmony. Trivia * FantasyClock☆PreCure''' 'is the third season where the Cures' voice actresses sing the ending themes, preceded by Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! & HUGtto! Pretty Cure. * FantasyClock☆PreCure is the third season where all three Cures of the show have a growth spurt when they transform into their Cure form preceded by Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! and MoodFlower PreCure. * FantasyClock☆PreCure is the third series where the lead Cure is not 14 years old, preceded by Go! Princess Pretty Cure, Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! and HUGtto! Pretty Cure. * FantasyClock☆PreCure is the fourth series to feature a female main antagonist, preceded by ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! ''and ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Disclaimer Cure Nerd does NOT own any pictures on this page. Due to copyright issues and regulations, all characters will be renamed. Category:Cure Nerd